lord of time book 1-a new time lord
by Damien Evermere
Summary: Harry potter leaves the wizarding world and goes to college one day he comes across a dying timelord and the rest is history
1. Chapter 1

Lord of time chapter 1

A/N originally this was gonna be a story about harry becoming a timelord through his dad, travelling around the universe to find Rose Tyler his childhood best friend and finally finding her inside the crucible but I've changed it instead Harry finds a timelord dying and tries to help him and just before he dies completely the gallifreyan seeing that Harry is a pure soul transfers all his abilities and memories to him normally they would be dormant but Harry's magic evolves and transforms him into a timelord. Badass Timelord! Harry. Post! War before Doomsday through Torchwood series 1 and through to eleventh doctor. Spoilers for dr who season's 2-9, torchwood season 1 and Harry potter season 8 xover of Harry potter, doctor who and torchwood, possible mentioning of characters from other fandoms. OC monster and classical monster galore and an alien invasion or 8.

Disclaimer: obviously, I don't own Harry potter and quite frankly if I owned BBC or knew Moffatt I'd Suzie myself, money or no money.

 **Chapter 1**

With Voldemort dead, Harry was finally free to get on with his life but he was alone, The Weasley family were long gone having ditched Harry after the war no longer wanting anything to do with him now he had finished doing what they needed him for, even Ginny and Ron abandoning him. Hermione had seemingly vanished, when he tried scrying for her the only thing he could get was the song a tale as old as time playing in the background.

Most of his other friends had died. Remus was slaughtered by Wormtail but the rat died moments later when the castle collapsed killing all inside including Luna lovegood, Neville took on Bellatrix Lestrange and died. Greyback was eating Tonks when Harry took him out. Bellatrix took out both Weasley twins and Fleur Delacour before being murdered by Draco Malfoy who joined the light not long after Dumbledore's death. Voldemort had managed to murder McGonagall and Shacklebolt before Harry joined Flitwick and together the two duelling masters managed to take out Voldemort but they were too late as the dark lord died he let fly one last killing curse that struck Hagrid who had just finished off a giant.

With Hagrid, Neville, Luna and Remus dead and with the Weasley's and Hermione abandoning him. Harry took his money from Gringotts and left wizarding Britain behind.

That was 6 years ago

After leaving Harry took Mundane lessons such as Math's English and science. He graduated with honours and began to look for a job. The U.N.S.A (United Nations Sorcery Alliance) streamlined a lot of his applications but he never found a job he wanted, after fighting a war most people would have expected him to want to settle down and relax but Harry wasn't like that he wanted action and excitement unfortunately for him there weren't any jobs like that available until he joined the Army.

Once in the he quickly got himself elevated through the ranks becoming a Sergeant. It was whilst he was returning from a tour he saw something that looked and sounded like spell fire drawing his wand which he kept hidden in his sleeve, Harry ran into an alley way and saw a man, early 40s with a balding hairline wearing a tartan suit, a bright yellow shirt and a blue tie with ducks on, the man was laying on the floor bleeding out from a wound to his neck. Kneeling next to the dying man Harry tried his best to help him using spells when the man grabbed his hand and shook his head and smiled sadly. The man placed his hands on either side of Harry's head and Harry instantly went into information overload as images raced through his mind.

First he saw an old man with a young man and a ginger female fighting green things with baby like faces and massive claws.

Then he saw a younger man with the same ginger but no man fighting with a stunted potato like man.

After that he watched as an even younger blonde fellow smash a pepper pot like creature with a baseball bat, for some reason the pepper pot terrified Harry.

He then saw an older harder looking Chinese gentleman punching a man made of metal in the face without flinching.

After the Chinese gentlemen came a pot-bellied Indian man who used an umbrella to fight off a white skulled humanoid with bug like red eyes and a sword.

Then came a sexy red-headed woman who shot a plastic shop manikin.

After the red head came a shorter blonde woman who held mirror in front of a crying statue.

Then the dying gentleman appeared along with his name The Spartan. It was then that Harry realised that all those people he saw were the same person. Words started appearing in Harry's head. Timelord, Gallifrey, regeneration, UNIT, Torchwood and stupendous.

The man opened his mouth and regeneration energy poured out of his mouth and seeped into Harry's eyes, mouth and nose. The man reverted to the first-person Harry saw and died.

Harrys magic reacted teleporting him into his bed and making him sleep.

End of chapter1


	2. Chapter 2

**Lord of time chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or Dr who I do not own torchwood and I don't even think I own the idea to Harry's temporary TARDIS since I'm sure it's been done before.**

3 days later Harry woke up he leapt to his feet and did a quick scan of his surroundings. " _Nothing nearby excellent-ay I need a TARDIS now where to find my TARDIS I know it's on Earth but where…. never mind I'll find it later but the question is can I build one out of wizard junk and the answer is yes but only for time and earth so technically my TARDIS will be a TARDOE a Time and Relative Dimension On Earth but it'll still be more comfortable than those stupid watches the time agency uses now I need a box, 6 time turners, shit loads of spells and a ward stone and I can find all of it at the ministry I'll go to the British one because they are just fucking dumb and I can get away with robbing them….I also need a new title because the Spartan just isn't the new me."_

It took 20 minutes to reach one of the ministry pods after speaking into the phone and telling it he had wibbly wobbly timey wimey business and receiving a badge that read Barry Trotter Wibbly wobbly timey wimey on it, Harry snuck into the department of mysteries and stole 6 enhanced time turners which would allow him to travel forwards and backwards in hours, days, months, years, decades and centuries and on his way out he grabbed a large ward stone capable of containing over 600 wards and enchantments on it. As he was leaving a wizard saw him and screamed out that Harry Potter was in the ministry, Harry was quickly surrounded by Aurors and the lead one walked forwards " _Harry Potter you are under arrest for the murder of a pureblood wizard with the name Tom Marvolo Riddle how do you plead "_ Harry looked him deep in the eye and said only one thing " _I plead innocent of being harry potter look at the badge"_ the auror looked at his badge and blushed deeply " _I'm deeply sorry Mr Trotter sir please be on your way"_ Harry bowed and walked away doing his best to hide his smirk as he thought of how dumb British wizards were. He also walked past a phone box and decided to use that as his box so he threw up a notice-me-not charm and shrunk it and put it in his bag with the time turners and the ward stone before walking home.

Once reaching home he unshrunk the phone box. He emptied the inside and changed the outside colouring so you couldn't see inside it and it looked like a large black box. He then placed the ward stone in the centre of the box with a sticking charm that would last as long as he needed it to. He then used magic to connect the ward stone to the box so that he could enchant it. The enchantments he placed on it were simple, a space enlargement charm to make it bigger on the inside, and indestructability charm to make it well…. Indestructible, a traveling charm so that when he travelled through time and to a different country it travelled with him, a portkey enchantment so that it could travel to a different country as well as time and a comfortability charm so it wasn't uncomfortable to travel in. He then set out at making it a time machine, he placed a large circular desk above the ward stone and placed enchantments around the stone so it was protected from sabotage. He placed several other bits and pieces on top of the desk to attach it to the ceiling including a large see-through plastic cylinder filled with time dust and a large Chronos sapphire so that his machine could travel through time. He then set up his console. It was 4 sided and rather simple. On one side, it was a location setter a simple laptop he picked up in wizarding America which he set up so that he could type in the location and his box would portkey him there. On the second was the time side he placed all 6 time turners down in such a way that he could turn them like a dial to get him to when he wanted to go. The third side was the crime side this gave him information on missing persons, unsolved crimes and time flux using a TV monitor. The final side was the most difficult, it was the side that activated the cloaking mechanism so that he didn't get arrested I he managed to fly to Camelot when it was under the rein of Uther Pendragon for example. _"ok so now my TARDIS…. TARDOE is done let's take it for a test drive"_ Harry walked around his ship and set the dials to November 26th 1939 NYE23-ESBW32-SOLN72 before activating the flight mechanism and leaving home.

 **End of chapter 2**

 **A/N: I want to explain a few things about Harry's TARDOE first the location side this is the side with the laptop to set the location** **harry types in a location say London he then set coordinates these coordinates correspond to where in London he lands now I'm not using true coordinates in here like 32-27-09 or something like that I'm using my own little coordinate design like LON32-TRS45-O2AE34 so this means London 32 degrees north, Thames River 45 degrees south and O2 arena 34 degrees east and this is where he would land. As for when he has 6 time turners as explained above and above those six time turners is a black screen this screen will turn on when Harry twists one of the time turners showing the date and time. Each time turner will travel forward if harry turns it clockwise or backwards if harry turns it anti-clockwise and all the information will be shown on the black screen. After harry sets the when and where he would click a red button next to the laptop and all the information would be sent to the ward stone which would activate the portkey enchantment and send Harry to his location. So, for example London 32 degrees north, Thames river 45 degrees south, O2 arena 34 degrees east on November 3** **rd** **3009\. Also as a challenge after every chapter if you wish to try and guess the answers to the coordinates I set. Harry's TARDOE/TARDIS is one of the modern-day phone boxes that are never used but you can see just by walking around a town or city in Britain I don't know if other countries still have them or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lord of time chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Dr who or Harry potter honestly though sometimes I wished I owned a dalek it would make life so much more exciting.**

Harry travelled to New York just before the empire state building was finished he was here for 2 reasons 1) loads of people were going missing. 2) there was a massive temporal flux not long ago, Harry was here to find out what happened to the missing people and what caused the flux after he had done that he planned to find some weapons because as much as he'd like to solve anything he came across through negotiations sometimes you don't have a choice.

Using his wand, he tracked the flux and started walking towards none other than the empire state building. Once inside his wand started to vibrate quicker than it should have, it then began to smoke before the end caught fire, Harry cursed and dropped his wand. Harry watched sadly as the last link to his previous life burnt to ashes faster than he could have stopped it. After his wand finished burning Harry continued with his work and walked through the empire state building until he came to a large room inside the room was all sorts of screwed up technology and Harry knowing it wasn't exactly local set about dismantling it all, using the technology Harry built himself a small device that looked like a television remote but it was actually a flux tracker and Harry used it following the signal he came to a large theatre and the first thing he noticed were 2 dead dalek on the stage with some kind of mutant lying dead next to them and about 20 dead people holding dalek style weapons also dead surrounding them. Harry quickly set about destroying the dalek corpses and the mutant hybrid he then dismantled all but 10 of the dalek blasters and disintegrated them before taking the rest back to his Tardis and storing them on the ground for the time being he returned the empire state building and removed the other more important bit of tech and destroyed the rest taking the important tech with him.

Having informed the authorities of the dead and escaping them Harry travelled to Diagon Ally and headed towards Ollivanders wand shop once inside he explained to Ollivander what happened to his wand and Ollivander agreed to give him a new one. None of the wands Ollivander had currently made worked for him, so Ollivander took him to the back. Ollivander explained to him that he had to focus on his magic to find out the size and ingredients of his new wand. Harry focused on his magic and picked up a 10-inch-long stick made of Elm for his main wand. He then reached out and picked up the tail feather of the now extinct time phoenix and the blood of the exceedingly rare spacial phoenix after finally picking up a shard of reality ruby and a small block of starlight silver Ollivander told him to stop. Ollivander then set to work creating his wand.

After receiving his newly created wand Harry went about dismantling it and carefully placed the core into the casing of a sonic screwdriver which after he finished with it could do everything a sonic screwdriver could plus everything a wand could do and even unlock deadlock seals. Naming his new device as a photon screwdriver Harry travelled back to his own time.

Harry then went to IKEA and bought a wardrobe he placed the wardrobe inside his TARDOE and placed the Dalek Assault Rifles inside along with multiple different styles of clothing. He also used the important pieces of Dalek technology to extend his flux capacitor and fused the reality ruby from his wand with the Chronos sapphire so he could now travel to alternate universes without fucking over his transport _so now my Time and Relative Dimension on Earth is no a Time and Relative Dimension in Alternative Universes_ harry thought _from TARDOE to TARDIAU._ Harry then set some new coordinates AULON12-AUTRSE32-AUO2A45 JULY 31ST 2006

End of chapter 3 A/N-I'll be honest this is an Interlude to set stuff up for later AU on coordinates means Alternate universe although people should know that. For Harry's screwdriver design, it looks like David tenant's one but the handle is black instead of white, the pommel is silver instead of black and the light is purple instead of blue. We meet a companion next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Lord of time chapter 4**

 **AN: this is where the story starts getting complicated and harder for me to write so I apologise, for those of you who haven't already guessed the companion is Rose mainly so that I can link Harry with more than just Jack when the children of time turn up. We also meet Harry's companion in this chapter and her story is just plain strange. For her appearance think of Scarlett Johansson as black widow but as a teenager. Her name is Angelica Sorrows and you'll see why she has that name soon.**

Harry's time machine materialised on a beach, when he walked out a family of 4 were walking towards him, a young and blonde, an older blonde who harry believed to be the younger blondes mother, a dark-skinned fellow and a tall red-headed man who reminded harry of Arthur Weasley. Harry was about to greet them when the younger blonde hugged him, Harry blinked in surprise " _Hello I'm Harrison Potter do I know you?"_ the young blonde leapt away and apologised profusely saying she thought he was someone else. Harry accepted her apology and stated that he didn't mind all things considered the family introduced themselves as Pete, Rose and Jackie Tyler with the dark-skinned man introducing himself as Mickey Smith, After the introductions were all done Rose asked Harry if he knew The Doctor. " _difficult question_ " he replied " _as one of the last members of his race I know of him but have never actually met him myself, I assume of course that you knew he was a timelord considering your closeness to him"_ When they replied affirmative but asked why the doctor thought he was the last if Harry was indeed a timelord harry swiftly answered " _well for a start I'm a new timelord, the timelord whose knowledge I possess was hidden with a device called a chameleon arch so that he could escape the time war, now a few days ago he opened the watch regaining all his timelord memories and biology unfortunately he didn't give his body enough time to revive his regeneration factor before leaving his house and he was attacked by something and honestly I don't know what it is, I came across him and he gave his knowledge and biology to me"_ seeing that Jackie was about to interrupt harry raised a hand signalling that he wanted to finish without interruptions before continuing. " _now unknown to almost all the humans on earth apart from maybe UNIT or Torchwood there is an offshoot of humans on earth that call themselves wizards and witches or Magi and I was one of these people and when his biology and memories went into me my magic reacted teleporting me home and turning me into a timelord"._ Jackie who previously looked rather indignant now just looked shocked _._ Pete was about to speak when he was interrupted by Rose " _The Enchanter"_ she said Harry looked at her " _I'm sorry?"_ he asked. " _Your timelord title it should be The Enchanter"_ she replied. Harry thought this over and quite liked it but realised one important fact if he introduced himself as the enchanter he'd be arrested and possibly experimented on " _it's nice but I can't go around introducing myself as the enchanter I'd be locked up"_ He stated. Rose thought upon this " _why not change your surname to Chant then you can say it's a nickname"_ was her solution. Harry accepted her idea and asked if they wanted to go back to their own universe without any problems. Rose frowned and asked if it was possible and Harry thought she sounded rather angry. Realising that she thought the Doctor lied to her he quickly told her it was only possible through his machine and not through the abilities of the Doctors TARDIS. Mickey and Rose asked to go back to their original universe but Jackie and Pete refused. Pete because he didn't belong there and Jackie because Pete wouldn't go.

Taking Rose and Mickey back to his own universe was easy but neither wished to stay and travel with him so he left them in London with a promise to come back and visit that they forced out of him. Harry went back to his TARDIAU and went on another journey just to run it in when he came across a weeping angel that was injured feeling sorry for it he took a risk and cast a reparo on it to repair the damage caused by whatever attacked it he then had a second thought. Rassilon created these creatures out of timelords that didn't agree with him. Harry cast his strongest finite on it and much to his surprise the angel began transforming its stone flesh turning into pale flesh and its hair becoming real and a bright red colour. The wings became feathers and disappeared into her back and her eyes became moist and green becoming human. Harry walked towards her as she shivered on the ground in only a piece of cloth. Taking off his cloak he wrapped it around her shoulders and she thanked him quietly. " _Angel who did this to you"_ he asked her she looked at him in confusion " _Angel is that my name"_ she asked him Harry looked conflicted before answering " _no I don't know what your name is"_ the angel thought for a moment before looking really scared " _I don't know my name either why don't I know my own name"_ Harry calmed her down quickly " _you were cursed by a very cruel man but I can look after you and he'll never hurt you again all you have to do is ask"_ Harry told her" Harry told her. The girl quickly asked him to look after her and for a name. He named her Angelica Sorrows and introduced himself to her cursing himself for not doing it sooner. She smiled at him before he took her hand and lead her into the Tardis.

 **End of chapter 4**

 **BTW NO HARRY/ANGELICA PAIRING ON EITHER END**


	5. Chapter 5

**LORD OF TIME CHAPTER 5**

 **Disclaimer- I forgot the one last chapter so for this chapter and on chapter 4s behalf I don't own dr who or any of his children programs. I do own** **Harrison Chant through technicalities and Angelica Sorrows but I don't own Harry potter or the weeping angels. Also, I want to make it clear when Harry and Angelica go on adventures it's not like when the doctor does it for them its literally just a day out unless I write otherwise Harry is not the doctor and that won't change anytime soon if at all and the only time Harry fights aliens is if he comes across them up to no good he doesn't go looking for mysteries unless he must. Oh, and Angelica met rose after the last chapter ended but before this one began they became friends and exchanged numbers after harry bought Angel a phone. Also filler chapter for Harry/enchanters Tardis**

A few weeks later Harry found his TARDIS, he and Angelica went to Scotland and went through the Edinburgh dungeon as they left, each snacking on a cheese covered cockroach out of curiosity when they saw it. A large silver cylinder just sitting there, Harry pulled out a car key and clicked it, a few moments later his temporary appeared and the two used it to tow the Tardis to Cardiff so it could charge up its batteries. Harry walked inside his Tardis and smiled it was brilliant, all Victorian and posh looking, full of levers and buttons, Harry loved it but he couldn't just leave his made one behind so he inserted a small USB lead into the Tardis and attached it to a USB port inside his temporary version. Then both Tardis's made and grown fused together.

Angelica texted Rose and a few hours later both she and Mickey arrived in Cardiff. Upon seeing the new Tardis both were suitably impressed its basics were what you'd normally see in a Tardis console in the middle, bigger on the inside dome-like room with stairs leading into hall ways that lead to rooms. But the console itself was impressive, 6 sided with each side there was a different job. Side one once again had the six different time turners but this time they were just for decoration this side also had one lever and several different buttons on it. Side 2 was the location side, this had a type writer a Xylophone and a pinball machine, side 3 was the universal side, it had both the Chronos sapphire and the Reality Ruby set as buttons as well as several other buttons to control the universe you want to go to (don't want to end up in the void after all). The ward stone was also there placed on the third side surrounded by small switches that were used to activate different effects that the ward stone had e.g. the cloaking device and the muggle repelling ward. The fourth side had a screen and a chess set, this side was for reading information about their locations…and playing chess. The fifth side was the basics, stop button, go button, landing gear etc. the sixth side was a touch screen with the word alien on it inside was information with every known race on it, there strengths, weaknesses and any bounties/criminals they had.

After looking at every detail his Tardis had in memorising every detail he looked at the others " _right you lot lets go eat whilst the Tardis is recharging and then we can take her on her maiden voyage_ "

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**LORD OF TIME CHAPTER 6**

 **Disclaimer: this is the one where I tell you I don't own anything but the plot and Angelica Sorrows and technically Harry. I like to call this chapter Déjà vu you'll see why….**

Harry, Angelica and the others returned to the Tardis quickly after eating and explored different sections as a group, when they finally returned to the console room Mickey saw the time turners and had to ask. " _Hey Harry these time turners things you've explained what they are but how do they work"_ Harry looked at him and gave a small smile " _Well Mickey inside those tiny hour glasses are time sands taken from when a Chronos phoenix goes into flight as when they fly they left small piles of the stuff on the ground, Wizards collected these piles and experimented on them until they eventually created time turners you can pick one up if you like and have a look they're only there for decoration now I checked just don't break it whatever you do"_ Mickey picked up a time turner and turned it over in his hand, Rose walked over to him and looked at it over his shoulder when she realised what the Enchanter said. " _what do you mean Harry what happens if we break one_ " she asked. Harry grimaced " _well you know the phrase Déjà vu and its meaning"_ he asked her. When rose nodded he continued " _that phrase was adopted by muggles in the early 1400s wizards had already been using it for years by then you see, a wizard with the name Déjà vu broke his time turner and was forced to relive the rest of his life in that same day, basically he'd wake up on Friday 13_ _th_ _1312 got to bed on Friday 13_ _th_ _1312 and then waked up the next morning on Friday 13_ _th_ _1312\. He did that for 152 years before he died of old age. For the people who were with him on that day all they saw was him age 152 years in the minutes after he broke the time turner. They watched him age until he looked around 189 years old and then he just vanished they found him the next morning, an old man lying dead in his own bed he died of old age in his sleep"_ when he looked up he noticed everyone had tears in their eyes and Mickey had already put the time turner carefully back into its slot in the Tardis.

There was a loud dong from the Tardis and Harry stood up and clapped his hands " _right then enough with the depressing stories let's take her on a trip shall we"_ he said as he ran to the console and started flicking switches, the Tardis started to release the same take off noises as the doctor's Tardis when Harry flicked a switch and it was silenced " _left the brakes on got to make sure I don't do that again"_ he said and Mickey burst out laughing. " _ok we are currently hovering above Saturnyne in the year 3071 two years before its destroyed by the Kovarian priests of the papal mainframe"_ when the others looked at him curiously he continued " _the Kovarian chapter wanted to kill the doctor so they blew up his Tardis causing cracks in time and space itself one of these cracks consumed Saturnyne"_ when the others looked at him again he paused " _don't tell the doctor about that it hasn't happened for him yet."_ As the others nodded and agreed. Then there was a knock on the door.

" _the hell, ok we are in space and we have someone knocking on our door"_ Angelica said. Harry opened the door and the man fell throughit _"hello I'm Captain Jack Harkness"_

 _End of chapter 6_


	7. Chapter 7

**-+*LORD OF TIME CHAPTER 7**

 **Disclaimer: this is the one where I tell you I don't own anything but the plot and Angelica Sorrows and technically Harry. A lot of timeskips and small paragraphs first chapter involving the doctor and spoilers for the episodes the sound of Drums and the last timelord. From what I'm aware Owen and tosh were alive during the year that never was but if I'm wrong the PM or review so bear in mind I've only seen series 1 and clips of series 2.**

Everyone introduced themselves and after Jack hugged Rose and Mickey, flirted with Angelica and attempted to flirt with Harry. They settled down for explanations. Jack loved Harry's Tardis design and admitted that Torchwood were aware of magic but didn't think of wizards as a threat to the planet, Harry nodded to Jack in respect and admitted that he would very much like to meet their dinosaur as he loved them when he was a kid.

TIMESKIP 3 MONTHS

Jack didn't stay long he travelled with The Enchanter and Angelica for a week before they took him, Rose and Mickey back to Torchwood, meeting the Pterodactyl whilst they were there. He took Angelica back on their adventures and after 3 months, Ianto Jones sent them a distress signal. Harry and Angelica arrived on Earth as the Toclafane descended Harry immediately dragged Angelica back into the Tardis and grabbed 2 dalek rifles, he turned the safety off and walked back outside shooting as he did so any Toclafane that approached him was immediately destroyed because as strong as the Toclafane were Daleks thought they were superior for a reason. The Toclafane stopped attacking quickly and once they did the timelord walked back inside.

The enchanter went back inside and checked the news reports from the future he then asked Angelica for her Tardis key. he performed a fidelius on it and coincidentally Angelica as well before making her the secret keeper. He had enough time to tell her to find Martha Jones and help her before the charm affected him and he couldn't remember she was there.

He grabbed a dalek rifle before apparating to a lower deck of the valiant. He started making his way towards wherever the doctor was killing any hostile guards who willingly served Saxon as he did so. He eventually made his way to the Valiant main hanger bay and was immediately shot at by both Toclafane and loyal Saxon guards. Harry killed the Toclafane quickly and even got rid of the guards before the Master shot the gun out of his hand with his screwdriver not destroying the gun itself but disarming harry effectively. Harry went for his screwdriver but stopped when the Master shot his screwdriver at him again.

" _ok have to ask is that a dalek gun"_ the Master asked looking a mixture of shocked and amused, Harry just deadpanned him " _well it certainly isn't from the potato men of Sontar"_ the Master laughed outright " _you know for a human your rather funny I'm keeping you around"_ Harry stared at him in absolute awe at his arrogance " _check the hearts buddy not human"_ he stated. The Doctor who was closer to him than the Master listened carefully and his eyes widened in awe " _you're a timelord but where were you and why can't I sense you"_ he both stated and asked whilst the Master's eyes blinked twice in surprise. Before answering Harry quickly cast a fidelius on his screwdriver so only he could find it. The Master focused on him _"what did you just do"_ he demanded. " _in order occlumency and nothing you should worry about"_ Harry replied answering both questions " _oh and I'm the Enchanter by the way"._

The Master captured Harry and searched him for weapons, finding none he aged the doctor to show his 900-year age and kept both him and harry chained in a tent.

TIMESKIP 6 MONTHS

The doctors plan was going off without a hitch Martha and Angelica were doing his work whilst the Doctor and Harry were playing rebellious prisoner to distract the Master. Harry even managed to break the masters nose at one point. It wasn't until the Master told the two timelord captives about the deaths of Owen Harper, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper and Toshiko Sato that Harry started to doubt the plan thinking it would fail. The Doctor never met them of course but Harry did and he was upset at their deaths.

TIMESKIP 3 MONTHS

9 months had passed since the Toclafane descended and not many humans still lived the majority dead on in camps. The wizarding world was destroyed and after The Master found out about Harry's past after torturing Ginny Weasley and then killing her The Master used that as a taunt against Harry. Harry was angry but reigned it in he might not have cared much about the British wizards but the French and Americans were a different matter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lord of time chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from enchanter and Angelica**

Over the next few months Harry and the Doctor talked about their lives and their hopes for the future until one day the doctor just stopped he didn't speak, he didn't move he just stared sadly into the distance. It was a few days after that the Enchanter found out why the Toclafane were humans from the future.

The next few months went uneasily the doctor was aged again and he reminded harry of dobby but harry never mentioned that. It was when Enchanter saw Martha and Angelica dragged into their room that Harry knew It was time he drew his screwdriver. All around the world people thought of the doctor and he was surrounded in golden energy quickly becoming young. The master was defeated…. well he cowered. Jack destroyed the paradox machine and time reverted to the day the Toclafane descended but this time they never arrived.

Harry saw movement in the corner of his eye and he activated his screwdriver disarming the master's wife. He then bound both her and the master in ropes the doctor took the master away with him whilst his wife was sent to a prison called numerngard where she resided next to an old man who called himself Gellert who spent the next thirty years telling her his past and how he survived a killing curse via necromancy.

Harry and the doctor went separate ways and the doctor for the first time in almost 200 years was happy.

Over time the doctor managed to help the master regain his senses. With his sanity back Koschei previously called the master changed his timelord title back to the Magister.

End of chapter 8

End of the magi-gallifreyan arc

Sorry for the shortness.


	9. sequel out soon

hey so the sequel to this story Lord of time- the prisoner of the daleks will be coming soon give me time to write the first few chapters and itll be up soon


End file.
